Radduin
Appearance A figure of a man but has most of the aspects of an elf, he stands tall and fair to show off his artistic side. Radduin currently wears a long tunic and when he goes for combat he wears some leather armor. His body looks fit for his acrobatic skills and on his fingers are calluses from playing his beloved lute. He wears a leather bracelet on his right wrist and a necklace with the symbol of Chauntea. Personality Radduin is a kind man but is fierce when it comes in combat especially when he plays his spells. When Radduin is not in combat, he is always happy to play for the people so they can smile as well. Ask for a song to Radduin and he will happily play it even if it doesn't go well but he continues to play it happily. What Radduin doesn't like to talk about the most is his past in the home village where he can never return to. Relationship Has comrade and friends in Penrith and currently has a romantic relationship with Meri Radduin's backstory Radduin was born in a town called Highcross. His mother was a human entertainer and a performer and his father was a wood elf cleric. The mother name was Marah and the Father name was Ilidan. Radduin doesn't know his father as much because after he was born, Ilidan left his secretly married wife and child due to the ancient elf laws. Radduin grew up with his mother and went to see a certain elf that left the lands of the elven territory. The elf helped Radduin to learn some elvish and somtimes Radduin's mother helps him out since she learned some. Radduin grew up a fine man and always go to his mother so she can teach him how to play a lute. He even had some friends mostly human, half-breeds, and elves alike but mostly humans. Out of all of these friends were four friends that he most hangs out with; Roseliana, a female half-elf, Tonar, a male half-elf, Keth, a male half- orc, and Sutha, a female half-orc. The five of them do many adventures together in Highcross especially with Roseliana, whom Radduin gives her a nick name Rose; she enjoys the idea of adventure and wants to explore the whole world. To Radduin she is a very good sharpshooter similar to the rangers aim; she is a sweet and kind girl who loves climbing trees. Radduin even has a crush on Rose. Then there is a Tonar, the jokester of the group but is a blacksmith in training with his family. Even though he is a jokester, Tonar is a strong young boy and is Radduin’s best bud. Whenever Tonar joins the group, his hair always looks dirty on the face and has messy short hair. He always speaks from his mind to the group and always acts like a leader that annoys Rose and Sutha. Sutha is a tough barbarian for a half-orc but unlike Tonar, she uses her actions to speak than her words. In other words she likes to smash things and sometimes when she is bored Sutha teases the meek Keth. Keth is a weak and a meek little half orc but has the love and passion for tinkering and dreams to be an alchemist one day. Keth’s parents are also tinkers and praises Keth that he will be a great alchemist one day. Most of the time Keth spends his time at the library to read books. Radduin was pretty happy with his life until something happened that changed his life around. A raid of dark guild called Ravenford come to terrorize the town. Not only terrorized it but they also raid most of the homes and buildings which struck fear in the towns people. The real problem was that the people in the guild were half-breeds. After a week or two they left the town and most of half-elves in town mysteriously disappeared leaving Radduin the last halfbreed in town. Most of the townsfolk blamed Radduin not only because he is the only half-breed in town but also they believe that Radduin brought them here to show anger and the issue of being a half-elf. To Radduin and his mother it is a misunderstood scandal but deep down his heart, Radduin knew that the town’s people and his friends are going to kick him out. So in the next morning Radduin left early in the morning and faced his back to the town, which he grew up in. The only thing that Radduin carries is the lute that his mother gave him to teach him how to play. Radduin vowed to never return to his hometown until he gets his name cleared and rescue his friends that went missing. Goals To make people smile with his performance, find the missing halfbreeds including his friends, get revenge from the bandit guild. The Framed and Escaped innocent man in Hofsa, Irt Atoll Radduin and a few other adventurers accepted the invitation to Hofsa by a certain person that goes the name of Salna Blackmont. However he did not attend the meeting with Salna because he was doing a private performance that he willing asked to perform for them. After the performance a certain man that was in the private room summoned Radduin over to look at a certain weapon. When Radduin was taking good look at it until the man reveals the blood on the dagger and smiles at Radduin as he calls for the guards for Radduin was framed for a certain crime he will never thought to commit, assassinating the ambassador. Panicking, Radduin drops the dagger and runs and jumps out the window in fear as he crashes into a house and into a little kids room, almost close to death. Radduin was arrested and taken to prison to be put to execution. On the day of the execution, Radduin says his final prayers and silently sings to those close to his heart. As soon he was on the chopping block to be put to death, a riot broke out as someone killed the executioner and dragger Radduin off of the execution stage. The next thing Radduin knew is that he made a deal by a certain Elvish man that calls himself "The architect" to bring back justice to Irt Atoll for a certain government that kills innocents without questioning them. The death of Radduin Just as soon he was saved by the resistance, again from the Penrith Barracks and was taken back to Irt Atoll. A few days later in Irt Atoll, Radduin is ready to start his mission to help the resistance along with "The Architect". As soon the plans had come to place, Radduin was asked to stay behind and question the assassin whom framed him. Unfortunately he has been double crossed and literally backstabbed by the same assassin. More info on what happened after the story is under The Assassination of King Bryer Harte. Category:Player Character